Disconnected
by Volleyball-star39
Summary: A note from Edward takes Bella to the clearing. Only, it isn't Edward who she finds there. Somewhat AU, EdwardBella
1. Chapter 1

**Disconnected**

It was midday. The sun shone on me from high in the sky. I knew that it would set in about five hours.

I ran swiftly through the forest to the spot where I would meet Edward.

Edward had left me a note in the morning that said:

Dearest Bella,  
Meet me in the clearing that I showed you when you were once human.

Your true love,  
Edward

I was shocked that he had finally refered to my human form. He never spoke of it until now.

I knew exactly what clearing Edward was talking about. The one clearing where he showed me what he looked like when he came in contact with a ray of sun. He was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.

I knew that Edward would be waiting there for me in the clearing. He wouldn't ditch me for anything else. Would he? the clearing quickly appeared in front of me.

My run slowed to a walk. I entered the open, bright clearing without hesitation.

My eyes scanned the clearing, searching for Edward. my eyes found no sign of a living organism.

"Edward?" I said, hoping that he would respond to what I had said.

Nobody answered. No voices were heard.

A sudden wind burst into me, knocking me backwards.

Inside the wind there was a voice. It sounded like a girls voice. Maybe it was just Edward and Alice trying to scare me. The voice finally spoke in a ear screeching, high soprano voice.

"I'm coming to find you." the voice said.

An evil laugh followed the words. it was at that moment that I knew it wasn't Edward or Alice. It was somebody who wanted to seek their revenge on me.

My mind clicked at that moment and I finally said the word.

"Victoria." I gasped under my breath.

The voice came closer and closer to the spot where I stood.

I quickly turned around and sprinted back to the Cullen's house.

Clouds rolled in from the east, blocking out traces of sunlight. Drops of rain fell from them, patting my hair down against my face and neck.

The voice never ended. It still kept getting closer and closer toward me. Was Victoria really back from the dead? Did she just want to find me and make my life miserable? I knew that Victoria had wanted to kill me in revenge for James, but how much was she willing to give up to do this?

I finally came to the broken down bridge that was moments away from the Cullen's house. I jumped over it, hesitating to think about what was happening and if I should be running away.

I got to the other side and noticed something. On the other side of the creek, a dark shadow lurched side to side scanning to find where I had gone to. The shadow looked straight at me and disintegrated into nothing. the voice finally came to a close after the shadow disappeared.

I watched the side of the creek that the shadow had once been standing upon. Victoria was a vampire, dead or not. She would do anything to get rid of me once and for all.

I ran to the door of the Cullen's house, hoping that at least one of them would be there. I rand the door bell without one second of thought.

Ding Dong

"Coming!" a voice called from the other side of the door.

I was panting on the doorstep, waiting for them to let me in. The door swung open without anymore wait.

I stepped inside, waiting for them to recognize me. I knew that they weren't expecting me to come to their house.


	2. Shadows and Dreams

This, I believe, is the second chapter for disconnected. Hope you like it.

* * *

The white figure of Alice finally became visible to my eyes.

I looked inside the Cullen's house to see if any of the other Cullens were home.

"Bella, why are you here?"

"Where's Edward?"

"Hunting. Why do you ask?"

"I found a note from him to meet me in the clearing where he first showed me that he was a vampire, I mean the skin part of it."

"And?"

"Followed what the note said. I went to the clearing to find Edward there, but there was absolutely nobody and the there was this shad-."

Alice cut me off mid sentence with a gasp of horror.

Had she actually figured out exactly the problem about the dark shadow.

"Shadow." Alice whispered under her breath.

Even if I was a vampire it was hard to hear her voice.

The air between Alice and I was quiet.

A burst of thunder and lightning finally broke our silence and I could hear a screech of pain coming from across the river.

Alice pulled me inside their house and sat me down on the couch in front of the TV.

"Tell me everything that happened."

Before I could answer Alice's question the door jerked open with a loud crash.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, and Edward walked into the cold house breathlessly.

Rosalie's gaze finally moved over to my topaz eyes, staring wide with all of the thoughts and things that I had seen.

Rosalie finally let my gaze go and Alice put her arms on my shoulders, trying to comfort me.

I peered up at Alice's worried face and then something happened that made me unsteady.

A loud noise came from outside and I could once again see the shadow, but this time it was actually crossing the small creek.

I gasped at the shadows movements toward the Cullen's house and Alice was grasping my shoulders even harder.

Alice finally followed the gaze of my eyes out of the window and she could see the shadow.

After a few more steps that the shadow took it looked up and saw Alice and my eyes locked on it's body.

The shadow stared motionlessly into my eyes and once again started walking toward the Cullen's house with a faster motion.

It was halfway across the yard and I let out a squeal.

Alice sat motionless on the couch, probably because she was having another one of her visions.

Alice gasped in horror at the vision she had seen and everybody moved simultaneously.

Everybody was at Alice's side, trying to calm her down.

I quickly got off of the couch and walked toward the door.

I opened with with one quick flick of my wrist.

Alice's eyes moved to look into my mine and she could see the pain building within them.

I walked out of the door and closed the door as quietly as I possibly could.

I sat down on their porch, trying to calm myself down without anybody helping me through it.

I quickly scanned my surroundings to find the shadow, but I wasn't successful.

I finally saw a quick movement from the corner of my eye and the dark shadow was standing next to me.

The darkness overwhelmed me and I couldn't take it anymore.

I quickly sent my shield out of my mind and the stretchy elastic shield covered me.

The shadow backed away from where I was sitting and let out a loud squeal of hatred.

I stared into the shadow's eyes.

They were topaz and I could hear the voice of the shadow.

"Hello Bella."

The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place the name of the shadow.

I quickly got up and walked toward the shadow.

The shadow somewhat changed.

It wasn't the shadow anymore, but a figure, one that I had seen before.

I could finally place the name.

"Irina?" I yelled, hoping that I was right.

The figure growled and lunged at me.

The fingers touched the surface of my shield and broke into millions of tiny purple particles.

Before I could do anything else, I was hurling backwards from my shield retracting onto my skin.

I quickly turned, so I was ready to land on the ground.

The figure finally came into full focus and I knew now that it was Irina.

Her face was full of hatred and pain.

She lunged in my direction and hit me a loud crack.

I let out a scream of pain and I could see one pair of eyes looking out of the window in the living room.

The eyes belonged to Emmett and he was happy.

He looked down at the person that was doing it to me his eyes changed to astonishment.

He quickly turned around and at that moment I was thrown halfway across the Cullen's yard.

I could feel the air blowing against my face and the rain drops dropping onto my face.

I landed on the grass and I could hear the door of the Cullen's house opening.

I quickly peered up to find Emmett now standing outside.

He quickly walked out onto the now, wet grass.

He was waling toward where I was laying and I could finally feel something pulling on my back.

Emmett was still walking toward me, so it must be Irina pulling on my back or even trying to shred it to bits.

He stopped halfway away from me and stared at my face.

"Why can't you help me?"

"I'm enjoying every moment of this."

I looked up to find Irina, eyes burning with hatred, staring at Emmett.

Irina lunged in Emmett's direction now and with every attack that she made he dodged it.

I felt like I was paralyzed and couldn't move.

I put my head down and started thinking of reasons for Irina still able to attack me or how she actually was able to come back to life.

I finally held my head up again and stared at the window.

Renesmee was staring out the window, looking in my direction.

She had a horrified expression on her face and finally left the window.

Was Renesmee going to tell Alice that she had been right about her vision?

My eyes focused on the battle commencing between Emmett and Irina a few yards away from me.

I was free to get up if I wanted to.

I moved onto my knees and a pain like knives were being stabbed through my back.

I stayed on my knees, not caring about the pain coming from my back.

I got to my feet and somewhat limped toward the Cullen's house.

I had to get inside to live or at least stay alive for a little while longer.

I limped as fast as I could toward the Cullen's house, trying not to let Irina know what I was doing or at least attempting.

I found that I was not successful with my idea when Irina's eyes snapped in my direction and her eyes were barring down on my body and I could feel it.

I looked over at her to find her burning eyes burning even more then before.

She put out a hand in Emmett's direction and held him back with great ease.

I could see anger quickly taking over Emmett's expression spread across his face.

He grabbed Irina's arm and pulled her in his direction.

I quickly fell off of my feet and was laying sprawled out on the ground.

My moved my head so I could see what Emmett was doing.

Emmett was dragging Irina into the forest that was surrounding their house.

Irina's human and solid form quickly turned back into that of a ghost and disappeared, leaving Emmett's hands empty.

Emmett gave a quick grunt and headed back in my direction.

Was he going to help me or just laugh at my pathetic efforts?

Emmett held out his hand in my direction.

At first I didn't take the helpful hand, but then I thought about being left outside all night.

I took his hand and he picked me up in his arms.

I guessed that he must have seen me trying to limp back to the house.

He walked slow enough that I didn't feel sick or dizzy in his arms.

I looked inside the the window that was in the living room.

I could still see everybody trying to soothe Alice.

When Emmett finally got to the stairs he started to speed up a bit.

He opened the door with a quick flick of his wrist and we were walking inside.

I closed my eyes for one second and it felt like nothing was happening.

A dream filled my mind, but how as it even possible for vampires to sleep?

I could feel something happening from beyond my dream.

I could feel something soft on my back and head.

I had to open my eyes and that's exactly what I did.

I opened my eyes to find that I was laying on Edward's bed in his old room.

Emmett was standing by the bed and murmured something fast and I knew what he was saying.

He was angry about saving me.

"Emmett, why did you save me? I thought you always enjoyed these kinds of things."

"I do, but Edward would kill me if you were killed by Irina."

"I see."

After I answered Emmett left the room and there was a stampede of people.

Alice and Esme were the closest ones to me.

Everybody was saying the same thing, except for Emmett, of course, he was the one after all who had saved my life.

A silence fell over the Cullens and they were all wondering the same thing, why were they saying sorry.

I thought to myself:

_Did they really not hear the whole thing outside?_

_Does that mean nobody except for Emmett knew I was about to die in the hands of Irina._

My mind ran over the different questions that revolved around my mind over and over again.

"You didn't see anything?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, question filling her voice.

She really hadn't noticed the fight outside, nobody had noticed the crazy scene outside.

"Renesmee." I whispered. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she's downstairs. She was extremely depressed about something and wants to be left alone."

I quickly got off of the bed and wadded my way through the small crowd of people and I finally noticed something off.

I was still dreaming.

The whole thing about the Cullens was just a dream.

I opened my eyes to find myself lying by myself in Edward's old room.

I got off of the bed and quickly made my way down the stairs to the first floor where the rest of the Cullens were either watching tv or trying to comfort Renesmee.

I made my way across the floor to where Renesmee and Alice were sitting, trying to be as quite as I possibly could.

I lightly tapped Alice on the shoulder.

She slightly jumped and turned to face me.

I could tell that she wanted to cry from her expression, but she couldn't.

She looked up into my eyes and I could see excitement fill them.

"Bella!" she squealed as loud as she possibly could.

That really gave me away.

Renesmee looked up and her tears left her eyes.

She ran up to me and hugged me with as much force as she could produce.

"Momma, you're okay. Is that thing gone?"

"For now."

I could feel eyes barring down on my back.

I quickly turned to find Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, and of course Edward staring at me.

Emmett was the only one that knew every small detail about what had happened, but I knew it better, after all I was the victim.

I quickly glanced down at my body to find hundreds of cuts and bruises covering me.

When I once again looked up Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie were standing in front of me.

Jasper and Emmett were slowly trailing behind them.

"What happened, Bella?"

"This is going to take a little while, so you had better have a seat."

Everybody got seated, but I noticed something missing. Where was Edward?

I looked again and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where's Edward?"

Alice pointed to the kitchen and I slowly walked toward it.

I peered inside to find Edward slumped over the table.

I walked toward him, hoping that nothing serious had happened while I was upsatirs.

"Edward?"

Edward's head snapped up and our eyes met.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I asked him, waiting for an answer.

"Bella, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story, but I'll make it short for you."

"Okay. Where does it begin?"

"There's really only one word for the short thing."

"Abd that is?"

"Irina."

Edward's mouth began to gape open and shock filled his expressionless face.

"I'll tell you the whole story when everybody's ready."

"Bella!" a voice called my name from the other room.

Edward quickly got up from his chair and his arms were around my waist.

"I think now's the time. he wispered low, but loud enough for me to hear.

He led the way into the living room and sat on the couch next to Alice.

"It's somewhat hard to explain if I don't have any help. Emmett, you know what I mean right?"

"Yes." Emmett somewhat wispered, hoping that he would even regret answering my question.

"Everything just happened after Alice had that vision that showed me dying at the hands of that weird shadow."

I quickly trailed off and I could see the whole thing in my mind while I was explaining it.

I could hear a gasp just come from Alice's lips and I looked to where she was staring off to, but there was nothing there.

Edward's horrified expression came back and I could only figure what that meant.

Alice's eyes moved to mine and I knew what she saw.

"I never get a break do I."

Edward flashed his croocked smile in my direction and my heart felt like it was mealting from my rib cage.

Everybody sat motionless for a few more moents and then I could feel myself being dragged by my wrist up the stairs to the second floor.

I quickly looked up to find who was pulling me and I found that it was Alice.

"I'll explain everything when we get to Edward's room."

confusion took over my mind and I was out of it.

The sleepiness was coming back to me again and I couldn't hold it back anymore.

My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

I could hear Alice screaming from the outside of my thoughts.

"Bella get up please."

* * *

End of chapter 2.

I hope you liked it.

please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is the third chapter. I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated this in like forever, but I've been extremely busy lately. Anyway, here's chapter three.**

* * *

Edward's POV

Everything happened so quickly.

Bella was talking to us about her little thing with Irina and then there was complete silence and nothing flowed from her lips.

My head snapped at her unconscious body and then a terror filled and I could feel it.

'Bella, please get up.' Alice replied in her sad tone and then her eyes shot in my direction and giving me the puppy dog face.

"Don't look at me. Look at Carlisle." and then everybody eyes were barring down on Carlisle.

Carlisle sheepishly looked up and then left the room in a fast stride.

As soon as he left I did the same and swiftly ran down the stairs, sat down on the couch and put my head in my hands and a stinging began to run through my eyes.

Footsteps began to echo down the stairs and then Jasper was standing in the archway and finally walked toward the couch and sat down next to me.

"'It'll be alright Edward, sure it's not common for a vampire to faint like that, but she'll be alright."'

"That's what you say, but you don't know that for sure, do you?"

"'I might not, but Carlisle does. He just checked her out and she'll be fine. She just fainted."'

More footsteps echoed through the stairs and Emmett and Carlisle were standing in the archway.

The only person who moved was Emmett who found the tv remote and flicked it on, but Carlisle stayed where he was.

I glanced in his direction and he glanced in mine and then finally he moved.

He walked down to the love seat in our living room, sat down and then exhaled.

""She'll be fine Edward, really.""

I glanced at him once more and then stood up and smoothly walked out the door.

I could hear footsteps following and when I peered over my shoulder I saw Jasper and Emmett walking at the same pace as me and easily keeping up with me.

I picked up my stride and jumped over the river and landed on the other side with a small _thud._

I finally picked up my pace and began running through the forest to the one spot that I loved.

It was the place where I first showed Bella who I really was and where I actually freaked out about her touching me.

That didn't seem possible now.

My mind ran everywhere in my mind and then I thought about our daughter, Renesmee.

I remeber her crying in the corner and fretting for her mother's safety and then Jacob had taken her back to his place.

I lifted my nose into the air and picked up the scent of my two brothers following close behind me and then I took off running again.

I could feel the dew collecting on my pant legs and soaking through to my legs and then I was finally there, I was standing in our clearing.

Carnations and daffodils had sprouted everywhere, but the tree was still in the clearing.

I slowly walked over to it and sat down underneath it and watched for my brother's entrances and then they finally came.

They ran together and once they broke through the clearing they stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the tree and saw me.

They walked over to me and sat on either side of me and were staring into my face.

"You followed me, why?"

'We thought you might want some comfort.' Jasper replied and then looked over at Emmett.

I peered up at Emmett and he nodded and then looked down at the grass.

There was a sudden awkward silence between us and then it was finally broken by an ear piercing screech.

All three of our heads snapped up and I could feel my arms being pulled and saw Jasper and Emmett trying to pull me up off the ground.

Once I got up off the ground they let go of my arms and we were racing through the forest back to our house and then I felt a somewhat cool air hit my back and I turned only to find absolutely nothing behind me( where the wind had come from).

When we finally broke through the trees we were jumping over he river and were bounding toward the house and when we finally broke through the door a sudden screech sounded from upstairs and then Alice was bounding down the stairs.

""Edward, Edward, Edward, Bella's awake!! She's been asking to see you.""

I quickly began my non-human stride up the stairs and then I was breaking through my bedroom door and was staring at the now conscious again Bella.

'Edward.' She replied and reached her hand out in my direction.

I grabbed her hand and kissed it, enjoying every second of it, even if it wasn't her lips.

When I looked at her face again she was smiling and I gave her the crooked smile that I knew she loved and she turned her head in the other direction.

"I love you." I replied and then she was staring into my topaz eyes and I was staring into hers.

'I know, trust me I know.'

I stepped closer toward her and I was finally close enough that I could touched her.

I held out my hand and stroked her beautiful brunette hair.

Throughout everything that I did to her she always smiled at me and that's what suddenly made everything rise in me once again. I loved seeing her smile and that's what always made me happy and even knowing that we would be together forever made me happy.

* * *

**End chapter three. If this was bad I'm sorry, but I havn't updated this in like forever and I totally forgot what it was about and I didn't really know what to write about in this chapter. Please review!!!**

** -OneLeft-**


End file.
